monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Fernandez (Zombie)
Fernandez is a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the Cirque du Croix. Biography In Progress, all Details are as presumed by this Editor. Heading over to the Devastated Plains, Luka and party use the mysterious Remina Key Card to open the door to the worn down castle and enter. Making their way up, they reach the top and find themselves face to face with two familiar people: La Croix and Kagetsumugi. Upon seeing the crew, Kagetsumugi smirks and departs. If you have Chrome in the party, she asks a question to La Croix… but she merely snaps her fingers and calls out Fernandez, Titania and Roza, fully expecting them to mow down the party. If, however, you managed to force them back, La Croix calls out Queen Lamia, Queen Harpy and Queen Scylla to fight, sure that you’ll break. Beat them, and La Croix is amazed, and decides to allow you to speak. Luka asks why she’s siding with Kagetsumugi, to which she replies that its the only way. Chrome or Luka will then present the La Croix Notes from the doomed world to her, and after flipping though it, La Croix finds hope. She passes over the authority of the Cirque de Croix to the party, tells Chrome that she’s grown up, and leaves. Talking to each of the Cirque de Croix recruits them, and the last Advanced Job Item is located on the desk to the right. Monsterpedia Entry “La Croix’s masterpiece creation, consisting of seven zombies. The six main Cirque du Croix members were all obtained by assassination or murder. All of them have undergone intense magical treatments, and have become powerful undead monsters. A famous Monster Swordswoman, Fernandez. Even though she is from the normally physically weak Elf race, she developed her own sword techniques that revolved around her light, small frame. It was believed she secluded herself in intense training for the remainder of her life, but in truth she was killed by La Croix.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Lightning Sword Flash' – One Foe, Lightning/Physical Attribute, Shock 10%, + 800 Speed *'?' *'Elf Fellatio' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Elf Paizuri' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'? (Inti.)' – Rape *'? (Cont.)' – Rape *'Focused Spirit' – Self Buff (1), + 100% Attack Next Turn Strategy All of the Cirque de Croix are weak to Holy and Fire, so make sure to use these elements. As they are a 3 boss team, it is important to make use of their individual weakness in order to survive. These two fights will test you for your team’s ability to adapt to anything (or if you can spam strong Holy/Fire AoE attacks to murder them). Fernandez is the damage dealer between Titania and Roza, with high damage and a way to lock down Luka with a bind (which, if Luka is being a tank, might not be that bad). However, as an Elf, she is fatally weak to Pleasure-based status effects, thus Seduce/Trance/Incont will take her out of the fight very quickly. And, if you have Alma Elma, she can even be insta-killed though Orgasmic Ascension if she’s inflicted any of those effects. Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 80 cirquec st01.png|Living Fernandez 80 cirqueb st01.png 80 cirque st01.png Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Elves Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Artificial Category:Cirque du Croix